


mistakes were made

by n0nbinney



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sneaking Around, bass instrument, lord forgive me for researching how to play the bass, raihan is a dumbass, what's new though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0nbinney/pseuds/n0nbinney
Summary: Raihan knew what he did was stupid. He knew what he did was extremely, unbelievably stupid.And honestly, he had no real excuse for it. He could say that he was drunk, he could say he wasn’t really in his right mind, but he knew the real reason.It was Piers.He… he just made him feel this way.How could you expect him to say no?
Relationships: Kbnz, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	mistakes were made

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out of hell with a snapple in hand*  
> I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE  
> hey dudes, I finally return from my unplanned hiatus lol  
> this idea has been bumping around my brain for a while- I just hope I did it justice :)  
> also peep me rewriting this whole chapter after I finished it because I wanted it to be a friends to lovers smh

Raihan knew what he did was stupid. He knew what he did was  _ extremely, unbelievably  _ stupid. 

And honestly, he had no  _ real  _ excuse for it. He could say that he was drunk, he could say he wasn’t really in his right mind, but he knew the real reason. It was  _ Piers. _ He… he just made him feel this  _ way. _ How could you expect him to say no? He couldn’t really remember much else about the night  _ besides  _ their little ‘agreement’, and he honestly didn’t even know how it even got to that point. They’d been wanting to hang out together for quite some time now. Ever since Piers ‘retired’ as gym leader and handed the title over to Marnie, he ‘“was able to get out of the house more often”, as he put it. At the new champion’s celebratory ceremony, they actually got to chat for once- and it was nice. Way nicer than what Raihan would’ve thought it would be. So they started texting, calling occasionally, and hanging out more often. 

And Raihan was… okay, not  _ obsessed  _ with him. He was- he was healthily interested. It was a healthy habit of constantly checking Piers’s Pokegram to see if he posted anything (he never, ever did. He actually hated the site) and responding to his texts almost instantly. 

...just  _ shut up. _

Piers was nice to look at, and once you got past the “ugh it’s not a phase, mom” exterior, he was so…  _ passionate _ . About  _ everything _ . His music, his Pokemon, his sister, his town- you could see it in his eyes. Whenever he talked about them, Raihan noticed his eyes would light up, and he knew for a fact that he could talk about it for  _ fucking hours.  _ And that’s what really got Raihan hooked- if you didn’t have passion for something, what were you fucking doing with your life? If you didn’t take everything on like it was going to be the best thing you ever fucking created, then why were you even trying in the first place? 

They decided on Spikemuth’s local pub as a good hangout space, a small place called ‘Goon’s’. It was nice enough- the bartender was a stout, short woman who looked like she wrestled Ursarings in her spare time, but she was actually pretty sweet.

Whatever, he was getting sidetracked. 

_ Anyway- _

Again, he really didn’t know how they got to that little arrangement. It was- it started off with Piers complaining about wanting to arrange a tour to go on, but his agent said it wasn’t really a great idea right now, that he had to wait, then he started complaining about how hard it was to write both lyrics  _ and  _ music at the same time, and how he wished he knew someone who could play electric guitar, or bass or something.

And Raihan, in his infinite wisdom, opened his mouth.

“I play one of those.” he said with a lopsided grin, setting his shot glass upside down on the table. Oh  _ yeah,  _ they had a shots competition. Maybe not the best idea. Piers looked at him, narrowed his eyes and pouted his lips in a way that made them look so kissable-

“ _ You  _ play an’ instrument?” he asked with a harsh scoff, rolling his eyes. “Puh-lease. Purrloins an’ Yampers would rather start livin’ together.” he snorted, and Raihan’s mouth dropped open, his wounded pride inflaming his response.

“Wuh- I  _ so  _ play an instrument! I- I play the bass. In… secret. Yeah. I’ve been teaching m’self.” he bluffed, throwing in a charming smile to hopefully sell his point..

“ _ Really _ , now?” Piers laughed, and wow, his laugh was beautiful- even if it was at Raihan’s own expense. He imagined what it would be like to hear that laugh every day, to see that  _ smile _ …

He snapped out of his daydreaming, looking down at the smirking goth with a huff.

“ _ Yes,  _ I play. Is it really so hard to believe? I’ve been playin’ for… a few months. Jus’ started after the whole Eternatus mess.” he blustered. Piers picked up another shot, tipping it back and clearing his throat afterwards.

“I’m not stupid, Rai.” oh man, that nickname made Raihan’s heart do somersaults. “I don’ think you’re capable of keepin’ a secret. You post every single thing you do on Pokegram- there’s no  _ way  _ ya wouldn’ have posted somethin’ about it on there.” he explained, and Raihan knew he was pinned. Piers was right, he’d described Raihan’s behavior to a T. He had him like a Cutiefly stuck in honey.

“I can prove it, I… I’ll play for you.” Raihan turned his body to face Piers on the barstool, picking up another shot. “Whatever you want, I’ll play it, just to prove you wrong.” he blurted as Piers turned as well, plucking a shot glass from the lineup. 

“I wan’ you to play one of my songs. On th’ bass. In a week. Fer me.” he poked Raihan’s chest, then his own. Raihan seemed to have a moment of clarity and realized maybe he couldn’t skillfully learn the bass in just a week.

“A-A week an’ a half. I got plans in a week.” he lied through his teeth, avoiding Piers’s piercing gaze. Heh- Piers, piercing, sorta sounded like piersing-

“Alright then. A week and a half.” Piers cooed, holding out his shot glass. Raihan bumped his against it, and they drank on it.

When Raihan woke, it was with a mouthful of hair. He inhaled sharply, and was immediately thrown into a hacking fit when some traveled back to his throat. This startled the Zigzagoon that was currently laying on top of his face, causing it to scamper down his stomach and off of the couch where he laid. After clearing his throat of the black and white menace, Raihan croaked out a groan and laid his head back on the armrest. His head was fucking pounding and his throat was super dry, probably the remnants of the drinking he did last night. His entire body was stiff- probably because he didn’t fit on this tiny-ass couch. His legs were dangling over the other edge. He sat up, stretching his arms up and resting them on his head afterwards. He glanced around at his surroundings. He’d only been to Piers’s apartment a few times, so he never really got a good look at the place. He was in the living room at the moment, which was connected to one of those open-concept kitchen things. And down the hallway was Marnie’s room, Piers’s room and the bathroom. He stood, stretching and popping his back with a quiet grunt. He was wearing the same clothes from last night- just his usual jogger shorts and his- wait. His hoodie, he was missing his hoodie. He was just wearing his black tank top, what he wore  _ under  _ it. Where did his hoodie end up? Thinking back to last night felt impossible, but he very faintly remembered taking it off because it was too hot. But where did it end up? He started to roam around the apartment, being careful to step  _ over  _ the Zigzagoons scattered across the floor. After taking a peek into the bathroom and seeing nothing, he finally came upon Marnie and Piers’s rooms. The door to Marnie’s was closed, but Piers’s was cracked open. It felt… weird, but Raihan was honestly just looking for his hoodie. Poking his head into the room, his eyes immediately fell on the large Obstagoon curled up, asleep on Piers’s bed. Right on top of his fucking hoodie. He sighed deeply, pursing his lips. That Obstagoon  _ hated _ him, and for no reason! Actually, now that he thought about it, most of Piers’s pokemon didn’t like him- his Scrafty did, though, which was nice.

Raihan’s attention was drawn, however, by a quiet snore from a lump of black and white hair that he could only assume was Piers. He snorted quietly to himself, backing out of the room and closing the door carefully. He would just wait for Piers to wake up, ask for him to get the hoodie and then leave. He went and had a seat on the couch, pulling out his Rotom phone and opening up Pokegram. He had quite a few notifications, but honestly couldn’t think of what they were for- so he had a look. It was a selfie of him and Piers from last night. Of course, Raihan was beaming into the camera, his arm around Piers’s shoulders, and Piers was actually smiling, which was rare, but beautiful. Unfortunately, Raihan couldn’t really appreciate the beauty of the picture, seeing as it reminded him of their… deal.

Shit.

He groaned quietly, resting his elbows on his knees and pressing his face into his hand. Rotom beeped concernedly, and he just shook his head.

“I can’t believe I forgot.” he grumbled to himself, and now his previously pleasant train of thought was in a tailspin. He was still stuck on how the fuck he was going to fix this. Well- he could always just tell the truth, be completely honest with Piers…

_ Never. _

He knew that if Piers ever found out he had no clue how to play the bass, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. No matter what they were doing, the singer would  _ always  _ find some way to bring up Raihan’s past mistakes and embarrassments. And besides- he wasn’t one to turn down a challenge, regardless of how impossible it seemed. He was always pushing himself to new limits, always challenging things he previously knew and learning more. It was one of his driving forces in life. 

The only way forward with this little problem, however, was becoming unfortunately obvious. He actually had to learn how to play one of PIers’s songs on the bass in a week and a half.

He had no idea where to start- he knew no one  _ besides  _ Piers who could play the bass, and he was confident there wasn’t a teacher in all of Galar who would willingly teach him how to play in a week and a half. He was stumped, so he decided to call the only other person he trusted with information as confidential as this.

“Leon- stop laughing.” he grumbled into the rotom phone, feeling his face warm as his best friend’s muffled snorting filled his ears. Sure, he felt like an idiot explaining his actions, but  _ shit- _ did he really have to make that big of a deal about it?

“I-I’m not  _ laughing,  _ I just-”

“I can hear you snorting, you’re  _ this  _ close to laughing. What’s so funny about it, anyway?” he asked with a pout, and Leon cleared his throat.

“I dunno, it’s just- I’ve  _ never  _ seen you this obsessed with someone, Rai.” he chuckled. Raihan rolled his eyes.

“I’m  _ not  _ obsessed, I just-” he pursed his lips, shaking his head. “I don’t need to explain myself to you, okay? Just help me out,  _ please? _ Do you know anyone who could teach me how to play?” he begged, for lack of a better word.

“Okay, okay. Now let me think…” Leon paused for a moment, just long enough so that Raihan noticed his leg was bouncing. He stopped it. “Okay- so I know Milo plays the flute for the Wooloo sometimes, and Opal plays the piano- but I honestly can’t think of a  _ person  _ who plays it.” he said, and Raihan knew there was a ‘but’ coming. “However,” close enough. “I  _ do  _ know that Piers has a Toxtricity. A low key Toxtricity, which is important, because the gills on their chests play the  _ exact  _ same chords as a bass guitar.” 

Raihan’s mind flashed to Piers’s Toxtricity- yeah, now that he thought about it, the chords it strummed whenever it was bored did sound like bass chords.

“Oh man, I could kiss you, Lee.” he groaned, putting a hand to his forehead and leaning back against the couch. “Thanks so much. But- how am I going to get her to teach me?” he asked, and Leon sighed.

“I don’t know  _ that _ , but… oh, shoot. I’ve gotta go, Rai- good luck!” he chimed, and before Raihan could get a word in edgewise, the line went dead. He groaned, setting his phone down on the counter. Okay- the least he could do was find the belt that held Piers’s pokeballs. He stood once more, but he didn’t actually have to go far to find their belts. They were sitting on the kitchen counter. Raihan swallowed thickly- how would he go about this? He obviously couldn’t just  _ take  _ Piers’s Pokemon, that would feel way too wrong. He stood there for a minute, furrowing his brow and thinking.

What if… it was an ‘accident’?

He grabbed Piers’s belt, leaving his own on the counter. Of course, they looked essentially the same- everyone was given the exact same belt by the league to use for their Pokeballs. So it would be entirely understandable if Raihan was in a rush, hurrying to leave and grabbed the wrong one, right?

So he did.

And okay,  _ maybe  _ he felt a little guilty on the Corvicab ride back over, but I mean- it was for the greater good.

Yeah. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! tell me what you think in the comments if you'd like :)  
> (also follow me on Twitter for more updates/small headcanons I have! my handle is n0nbinney :) )


End file.
